


What do you want for your birthday? (What does the best boy want for his birthday)

by fujoshikoi



Series: DMs on Twitter [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST BOY KATSUKI YUURI, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, In Love, M/M, Married couple goals, Musician Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, all other characters aside from Victor and Yuuri are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: How difficult is it to look for a gift for a man who doesn't want anything? -- the answer, as answered by Victor Nikiforov, is VERY.excerpt:“Yuuri? What do you want for your birthday?”“Nothing”---   ----  -----  ------  --------HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST BOY IN THE WORLD!!! 11.29.2017 #25Years





	What do you want for your birthday? (What does the best boy want for his birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! HEY! HEEEY!! How's everyone doing? I know, I know, you're all angry at me for holding out on the next chapter of my other fic, Will you still love me tomorrow, but ... please spare me?
> 
> Today is the BEST BOY AND LITERAL ANGEL KATSUKI YUURI'S birthday! My son is the same age as me now and I am so in love with him still!! He is the best -- B E S T.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this!

 

 

 

“Yuuri? What do you want for your birthday?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“Yuuri~ seriously!!! I have money… let me use it and tell me what you want” Victor started whining as he’s been having this conversation with Yuuri for _weeks_.

 

At first he’s been trying to be sneaky as he wanted to surprise his husband but after weeks of scouring through the many malls and the internet – even going as far as looking through Yuuri’s history search (Victor what the hell are you doing! – words by Katsuki Yuuri when he found out) he still came up with nothing as his husband is as simple and humble as he goes.

 

He thought about giving him an Xbox or whatever is the latest game console is when he found out that Yuuri loves playing video games but was disheartened when he saw Yuuri and Yurio coming to their apartment last week with a box and discs and heard Yurio proudly telling him that Yuuri already brought the latest console and that his gifts were the games Yuuri wanted to play.

 

“Even Yakov and Lilia has gifts for you!!” He whined again – but it’s true, there’s a piano in their room for Yuuri – and he didn’t even know that Yuuri _could_ play the piano until Lilia requested a piece from him.

 

God, he just felt like crying.

 

There was a long pause as he exasperatedly watched his husband smiling and sipping his tea from their couch – and no matter how much he hated how calm looking his husband is right now, and even when he _was_ pouting, he still went to his husband’s arms when Yuuri stood up and opened his arms for him.

 

Because, of course he’d go – he’d always go to him.

 

There was a pregnant pause between them but it’s nothing if not calming since Yuuri held him closer and nuzzled at his chest a bit before pulling back and giving him a small smile before answering.

 

“You.”

 

And of course he was baffled so he asked, “Me? What do you mean – ” and Yuuri cut him off with a chuckle as he felt the younger man tightening his arms around him and answering, “You – you’re the gift” as Victor felt his face heat up.

 

“I’ve been asking God for you for so long” he heard Yuuri start before pushing himself off a bit – not letting him go before he was staring into those rich brown eyes and closing into him as Yuuri slowly let his mouth fall to his.

 

It was a soft yet strong kiss – very like Yuuri, it almost made his knees gave out but Yuuri wasn’t finished.

 

“I asked God to give you to me, you know – _‘Let Victor notice me’_ , _‘Let me meet him’_ and when I did meet you I asked him to let me _stay close to you_ , and when I tried pushing you away, I selfishly thought _‘well, please, not too far away’_ ” and gave him another smile as he felt Yuuri’s hands tighten his hold on him as he was left dumbstruck but Yuuri still continued, “More than asking God for anything – wishing for anything, I only ask God to let me stay with you for as long as you live…” and pausing as he saw the Japanese smirked at him and add, “minus one day of course” which left him baffled.

 

“Minus one day? Why?” he couldn’t help but asked as he unconsciously raised both his arms and settled them above Yuuri’s  shoulders for comfort – and to lessen their proximity, he needed to be _thisclose_ to Yuuri, _‘always’,_ he thought as he heard and saw Yuuri chuckling before saying, “Because I don’t want to live in a world without you, silly~”

 

And so, he melted again.

 

He blushed so hard and burrowed his face in Yuuri’s neck because he’s weak – he’s really, absolutely, so motherfuckingly weak and in love with Yuuri Katsuki that he feels like his heart would burst with so much joy from just the knowledge that Yuuri is alive – very much alive and _his_.

 

After a while he felt Yuuri swaying, so he thought Yuuri was feeling dizzy – of course he wasn’t, but he didn’t fully grasp what was happening until he felt Yuuri’s right hand fall to his hip and his left hand took Victor’s left hand and that’s when he also heard Yuuri hum as his eyes fell back to his love again who was smiling sweetly up at him before saying, “If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like a dance with my husband please”

 

And really, what was he to do? A weak man like him could only smile and nod to the force that is Katsuki Yuuri – his husband. So they danced without a tune with just their humming that’s not even harmonizing, like a music that only they could hear, across their living room for god knows how long until their feet gave out and they fell to the sofa smiling and chuckling on their own.

 

“This is the best birthday that I’ve had” he heard Yuuri say before suddenly turning to him and frantically waving his arms about and saying, “But don’t tell my mother that! Or Phichit! God, please whatever you do, DO NOT tell Phichit – god knows he’s been dragging me to all those places during my birthday back in the US and I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I’d rather stare and cuddle with my Victor Nikiforov merch all day than go out with those people whose names and faces I never got to memorize –”

 

Which left him staring.

 

His husband really is the cutest when he’s rambling.

 

“—or Nishigori! He always tries to drag me to mixers during my birthday and – and Mari! Don’t tell Mari~ and Minako – sensei! God, Celestino – Celestino gave me – ” his Yuuri was still rambling and he couldn’t help but end up laughing, effectively cutting Yuuri off mid-ramble who then turned to pouting as he smirked and asked, “You do realize they would all be here tonight for your birthday party, right?” which earned a grunt from the Japanese and an irritated tone answering with, “Can I not go?”

 

“Yuuri, it’s a party specifically for your birthday – I personally don’t think it’s right to celebrate a birthday without the celebrant” he paused and took Yuuri’s hands in his before adding, “and don’t you think it would be sad? Since the people who loves you are gathering together from all over the world just to be with you on this special day and you’re going to deny them with your presen –” but he was cut off when Yuuri suddenly kissed him hard and he was so surprised that he just sat still until he felt Yuuri’s tongue licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he immediately gave, opening his mouth, giving his husband complete control over him.

 

They sat there kissing each other hard for what felt like seconds but actually lasted for more a handful of minutes before they each felt their lungs about to give out from lack of oxygen as they panted as they part with Yuuri giving him another kiss before turning and lying, making his head fall on Victor’s lap as he tried to make himself comfortable, with both his feet propped at the arm of the couch.

 

“I needed you to shut up for a while – your beautiful mouth is moving too much and I wanted it to move with mine instead” as if that is an answer or an explanation to what he did.

 

“You flip your eros switch at the most beautiful times darling – tell me how to handle this before I rightfully explode from too much happiness” he said as he felt his heart thumping in his chest as his hand petted Yuuri’s hair which made the other man sigh with contentment as he closed his eyes before saying, “God just gave you to me, he wouldn’t be that cruel as to take you back immediately” and paused as he saw the man opened his eyes which immediately bore to his and say jokingly, “And besides, didn’t you promise me that will have lots of poodle babies?” which made the both of them laugh.

 

They stayed like that for a while – each lost to their own thoughts, until Victor felt sleepy and asked Yuuri to move so they could move to their bed, but Yuuri only moved slightly and made room for him between him and the couch as he said, “Sleep here” and that’s what he did – where he is, with his back on the couch as he faced Yuuri as they slept through the day until their friends started arriving in the afternoon to start Yuuri’s celebration.

 

All in all, it was a fun birthday, with Makkachin’s vet even dropping by to ask them if they wanted to have a toy poodle since the owner asked him to take one but his apartment doesn’t allow pets and Yuuri started crying as he immediately took the poodle and named him Vicchan II and that was the end of that decision for Victor.

 

It was a fun birthday, for Victor too – he decided that if his husband is planning to treat him as a gift for the rest of their lives, then he’d be the best present and stay with Yuuri to make him happy for as long as they both shall live, through richer or poorer, through babies and poodles… just as he had promised on their wedding day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
